


Stretch

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy's hip is hurting him, and Scout's going to help whether he wants it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> No sex. No smut of any kind. Just short and fluffy. I'm just as shocked as you are XD

Mentally cursing this fucking base for not having a bathtub so he could have a proper soak, Spy instead turned up the shower as hot as he could stand it and let the scalding hot water run over him while he massaged his sore hip. It was only 6am, long before he normally would have been awake, but the pain had kept him awake most of the night, and he'd finally gotten up when it had been clear he wouldn't be getting any more sleep. 

Scout was just coming in from his morning run, sweating and grinning. His eyes widened when he saw Spy there. As far as he knew, Spy had never been awake before 9am, and that was only for battles. Otherwise no one ever saw him til after 10.   "Hey Spy," Scout stripped off his shirt and kicked off his running shoes, getting ready for his own shower. "You okay?" Spy looked like he was hurting a bit.

"I am fine," Spy replied, gritting his teeth to keep any whininess out of his voice, or from snapping at the boy. "Just…pretend I am not here, d'accord?" 

"You hurt yourself?" Scout ignored Spy's request, turning on his own shower and washing away all the sweat of his run. The Frenchman's water was so hot it was turning his skin red. 

Spy sighed, removing his hand from his hip. "Non, I did not…look, I said I was fine, alright? Please, Scout, I am not in the mood for your…" He paused for a moment, examining Scout closely. With a trace of his usual attitude and a smirk, he said, "you." 

"Whaddya mean by that?" Scout protested, looking down at Spy's hip. "Want me to help you?" 

"I…what?" Spy scoffed. "I don't see how you could help me! Unless it's by shutting up or going away. Or both." 

Scout turned off his shower and stepped closer to Spy, scowling. He touched his hip where Spy had been rubbing it. "Here?"

"…oui…" Spy agreed, reluctantly. He leaned into Scout's hand, shifting a little to massage the sore spot with a groan. 

"Alright, jeez, get out of the shower and I'll help," Scout laughed, grabbing his towel.

Well, the boy could hardly make it hurt more, Spy decided. And a massage would feel divine right now. Sighing to convey his reluctance, Spy turned off the shower and grabbed his own towel. 

Once Spy was mostly dry, Scout grabbed him and placed him on the dry floor so they wouldn't slip. He took Spy's knee and raised it, grabbing his ankle and turning it to help stretch his hip out. "How's that?"

"Ohhh…" Spy groaned, his body relaxing in Scout's grip. "That feels…" His eyes half-closed in pleasure. It hurt, but in a wonderful way, going straight to the sore spot. "Oh, Scout!" 

"Yeah, you need to stretch more, pally," Scout chuckled, pulling Spy's ankle a little higher as he relaxed and adjusted. 

"I do not stretch," Spy protested, groaning again. "All that…bending and twisting. Undignified." He hated how quickly the boy had figured out his problem, and how easily he was fixing it. "Do not get old, Scout," he cautioned, "it's terrible." 

"Yeah, you need to stretch." Scout let Spy's leg fall and grabbed the other one, letting his teammate lean on him a little as he stretched his other side. "And I think I'll be ok, cause, you know, I actually stretch and stuff."

"You're horrible," Spy grumbled playfully, smiling. When Scout had finished, Spy pulled away a little, bending his sore leg experimentally. He couldn't deny that it felt better. Much better. 

"There are a few more for your hips, but you gotta have somewhere to lay down," Scout told him. "You should come stretch with me, I'll show you how. I do it every day."

Spy sighed dramatically, pretending to think for a moment. "Oh, very well. I suppose." Wrapping his towel around his thin hips, he frowned at Scout. "But only the ones for my hips! I don't intend to tie myself into a pretzel for your entertainment." 

"Yeah, whatever, you could probably stand to do all the ones I do, but I'll let you get away with it," he grinned. "I always stretch after battle, you should come with me next time."

"Mm-hmm. That is definitely not going to happen." Spy grinned back, following Scout. 

"Well don't come whining to me when you're hurting again," Scout shrugged, pulling on his pants and long socks now that he was back in his room.

"I didn't come whining to you!" Spy protested. "You came and bothered me, might I remind you." 

"You were kinda whining though."

"I was not! I do not whine, Scout." 

"Uh huh."

"You're dreadful. Now help me." Spy flopped on Scout's bed, offering his hip. 

Scout laughed, "Yeah, on, but not on the bed. You gotta lay flat on the floor." He pulled a mat out from under the bed.

Spy made a face, sighing in a very put-upon way, but lowered himself to the mat. "I'm beginning to think you're just making this up to make me look silly." 

"Nah. You know about like, stabbing and stuff, and I know about this. Here," Scout knelt next to him, pulling Spy's knee over his other leg until it touched the mat. "Just lemme know if it hurts too much."

Spy opened his mouth to comment again, but the words came out as another groan when Scout's movements stretched his sore muscles in exactly the right way. "Alright," he gasped, "I will concede your expertise in this area." He grinned crookedly at Scout. "'Stabbing and stuff'? Really?" 

"Yeah," he laughed, holding the leg there for awhile, then grabbing the other leg and doing the same with it. 

"Well, I suppose you're not wrong," Spy laughed, shaking his head at his young teammate. "Oh, Scout…that feels…oh, you have no idea! How are you so good at this, hmm?" He made a face. "I was beginning to worry I'd have to visit Medic." 

"You could always respawn, right?" he suggested. "And I've been stretching a long time, I know 'em all!" he bragged.

"I could," Spy agreed, "but I don't have the same penchant for respawning for every little problem, the way you do. Not all of us are in and out of respawn like a…ping-pong ball." He didn't mention the fact that he had respawned during the night, in an attempt to get some sleep, but the pain had quickly returned. 

Scout shrugged, "Whatever." He let go of Spy's leg and rolled him over, showing him how to do the next stretch.

Spy allowed himself to be rolled, lifted, twisted and pulled with uncharacteristic passivity and lack of biting comments, groaning happily throughout. At the end he sighed. "Thank you," he said, reluctantly. "I feel…much better." He made it sound like a dreadful disease.

"Good. Uh, I use these too," Scout grabbed a rice bag from under his bed. "Y'know, if I'm really stiff."

"I don't want to know about how you masturbate, Scout." 

"Oh my god! No, jeez, for my muscles! Don't you know what this is?" Scout couldn't help but laugh.

Spy raised an elegantly-arched eyebrow in response.

"You heat it up and then put it on yourself wherever you hurt."

"Like a hot water bottle? I have one of those." 

"Yeah, that works too," Scout tossed his rice bag back under his bed.

Spy sighed, his lower jaw jutting out momentarily. "Scout? It pains me to say this, but…thank you. I mean it, truly." 

The runner grinned at him.


End file.
